Project Space
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: IF has an idea...Compa wants to help. Neptune gets injured... Nepgear doesn't know where Uni is...What's going on? Now even Histoire knows...And that's if she had three days...


Project Space.

By Archaeologist of Humanity.

* * *

IF was working on something in her office in Planeptune's Basilicom (yes, Histoire had finally given IF an office) and was currently frowing at it.

"No, No! This isn't how it should look!"

Grabbing her pencil she scribbled out the first drawing she did, and made another one. A question mark appearing on her head. "Now that just looks like a pudding..." She chuckled nervously at her lack of inspiration. "Just like a Nep thing to think..."

'Hmmmm...Mmmmm...' IF mulled over time and again. 'If I just move this. No, now it looks like a truck Gearsy was making out of cogs...' IF rustled her hair, "GAH!" She lost grip on the pencil and it dropped to the floor with a clatter.

It rolled over to the door which was open with a peace-blonde standing there. "Iffy?" The blonde was called Compa and she was concerned for IF's sanity as the guild agent turned to look at her.

"I'm trying to think of a new thing for us all to do. What with all the peace that's been happening lately. Something to keep myself busy I guess."

Compa walked over and leaned across to look at what IF was working on. "May I see? Maybe I can lend a hand?"

IF nodded and stepped to the right, readjusting the bow in her hair while going over to pick up the pencil. "It's just too hard! I can't imagine the amount of thrust this thing'll need to get into outer space! I bet the CPU's can do it... But that's not the point!"

Was she?

Compa almost instantly recognised what IF was trying to design. She had seen this type of diagram on her grandpa's drawings as well. It looked like what they would call a space rocket. Thing is, no-one had ever found a reliable source of propulsion since the first Lowee Satellite was put into orbit, and, even then, it was meant to have been done by the goddess before Blanc.

Now, that was saying something.

"A rocket?"

IF grumbled to herself as she realised that Compa was actually onto what she was trying to design. "Yeah..." She sighed as she put the pencil behind her ear. "So far, only a CPU has gone into outer space... I want to do it so that EVERYONE can go into space..."

Compa looked to IF with a chessy cheshire smile which had IF fluster. "I...I'm not saying it should be for everyday use of course! Only for special missions to the orbiting moon...Yes..."

"And you plan to avoid the satellite when you eventually launch it?"

IF lowered her head with a faint blush as the surprise basically flatlined in front of Compa's knowledge which even IF didn't know she had. "Y-Yeah..."

Compa smiled even wider (If that was even possible) and placed her hand on IF's left shoulder. "Don't worry Iffy! We'll figure something out!"

IF nodded with a slightly smile as her faint blush disappeared. She felt slightly light headed due to being quite so close to Compa again...But that was something they'd talk about soon. Probably.

"AhhHHH!"

A loud shriek followed by the sound of a glass breaking with a soft thud-like echo had Compa and IF looked to the hallway, both of them nodding at each other, and heading out of the room without looking at the document that IF put secretly away.

It would have to remain a secret for now...

In the corridors of Planeptune's Basilicom it looked fairly quiet...Well, if you didn't count the blue-ish silver liquid that was oozing from the 'Nep lab' as it was nicknamed. Compa was instantly concerned as was IF, so, IF told Compa to stay back. Standing in front of her and kicked the door in...Forgetting that it wasn't locked in the first place.

On the floor, covered in glass, a small bit of blood and coughing was Neptune. She had been working on something and it obviously backfired on her.

Compa approached slowly, apprehensive of the glass as she put an arm underneath the CPU of Planeptune. "Nep-Nep! What have we told you about trying to make potions while we're not here? You COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

Neptune went to rub the back of her head, but when Compa say a fragment of glass in her hand she grabbed her arm. "No! You ARE hurt!"

Neptune winced. "Eh? H-Hey! Compa! Lemme go! I'm fine! It's just a cut!"

IF sighed loudly. "Just like what the last person said before they died..."

"But I'm not, the last person, I'm THE Protagonist! Also, protagonists don't die!"

Compa sighed almost mimicking IF. "Yeah, true, but they can end up in HOSPITAL just like anyone else!"

Neptune faked being hurt by that comment. "She wounded me for a thousand points! I'm in trouble!"

IF nodded with a smirk. "You ARE in trouble Nep. THAT'S for sure. Compa?" She looked at Compa. "Take Nep and get her cleaned up. Bandage her up, that kind of thing."

Neptune's eyes almost poped out of their sockets according to IF as she panicked - Which was NEVER good. "N-No! NOT AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN! NO! Let me go! Lemmo goooo!" She struggled so IF did the only thing she could think to do -

-and knocked Neptune out with unexpected chop to the side of the neck. "There. That was getting annoying."

* * *

To Be Continued yet again! Sorry! I feel as if I carry on I won't stop until I end up with over 16 thousand words! Haha...ha...

Anyway, lemme know what you thought! ;D


End file.
